Despedida
by Elestir
Summary: Una persona sin nombre o que su nombre no tiene importancia se despide del lugar que le ha dado tantas alegrías, el torneo de artes marciales.


**DESPEDIDA**

...Son Goku golpea a su contrincante Jackie Chun, el cual responde con la misma tenacidad, los dos parecen totalmente agotados y han dejado de hacer espectaculares técnicas para golpearse sin cesar, cada vez con menos fuerza pero con una determinación a prueba de fuego, al final los dos saltan para golpearse en el aire...

Desperté de mi ensoñación y mire el lugar, en cada edición cambiaba varias cosas, por ejemplo el tatami, ahora era enorme, aun me acordaba que pequeño era en la primera edición del torneo hace tanto tiempo y como llegó a ser totalmente destrozado en el 23ª edición... Suspiré y entré al recinto para los luchadores, esa parte nunca cambió mucho, era simple, amplia y pragmática, lo suficiente para que no hubiera tensiones entre los luchadores, que hubo más de uno que siempre le gustaba buscar pelea y discordia ya antes de los enfrentamientos. Sonreí mirando el actual vacío, dirigiéndome a paso lento fui a las diferentes habitaciones, como el comedor, la sala de espectadores vip etc. Tantos recuerdos... Quien diría que viviría tantas buenas experiencias aquí, viví de todo o casi de todo solo me faltaría haberme casado aquí, aunque alguien si que llegó a hacerlo... Sin duda en este lugar había pasado de todo tipo de situaciones inverosímiles, casamientos, robos, teatro, monstruos gigantes,intentos de asesinato, intentos de dominación del mundo etc. y seguiría así, siempre habría gente lo suficientemente interesante para hacer este lugar un sitio especial.

Sin lugar a dudas, este lugar pasase el tiempo que pasase tendría un lugar importante en mi. Camine hacia el despacho del presidente del tenkaichi budokai.

...Dos ancianos, maestro y alumno se baten en la gran final del torneo, Son Gohan y Muten Roshi, los cuales extremadamente agotados pero con un brillo en la mirada que dice que aun tienen fuerzas para seguir, para vencer...

Al llegar me lo encontré de espaldas mirando los retratos de anteriores presidente, sonreí pues tuve la oportunidad de conocer a cada uno de ellos...

— Señor presidente — dije yo — aquí estoy para despedirme y para agradecerle su buen trato hacia mi.

El presidente se giro mirándome con su cara serena, siempre he pensado que los perros humanoides son tranquilos y serenos y el no era la excepción, por un momento me dedicó una sonrisa para poco después mirarme solemnemente.

— Así que al final has decidido jubilarte, una pena — contestó el presidente, suspiró y volvió a hablar - sabes, siempre creí que yo me jubilaría antes, especialmente con ese energía que tienes, pero supongo que a todos nos llega el momento de retirarnos, incluso a ti.  
— Sí, por un tiempo pensé que este día nunca llegaría, pero uno va haciéndose viejo, mis huesos crujen a cada paso que doy, realmente la hacen desde hace años... Solo quiero descansar, dedicarme más a mis hijos y comenzar a preparar mis memorias, por eso me gustaría pedirte unas cosas.  
— Claro, puedes coger una copia de lo que necesites, espero que disfrutes de tus días de tranquilidad.  
— Gracias señor presidente.  
— No, gracias a ti, amigo, sin duda el torneo es lo que es porque has vivido cada combate, no he conocido a nadie que viviera tanto el mundo de las artes marciales como tu lo has echo. Espero que seas feliz, adiós amigo.  
— Adiós señor — al momento nos dimos la mano, sonriéndonos, sin duda los dos habíamos compartido una gran cantidad de experiencias, las cuales estaban reflejando en mi mente, yo mentalmente también me estaba despidiendo y por la mirada de mi amigo apuesto que él también lo hacia. Salí del despacho dirigiéndome hacia la salida pasando otra vez por el tatami.

...Krilin en un alarde de ingenio esta haciendo que su contrincante Chaos deje de paralizarle haciendo que cuente con los dedos para poder responder las preguntas de matemáticas de Krilin, el cual aprovecha para contraatacar, manera que le ha echo ganador del combate...

Finalmente estaba en la salida donde habían echo esa estatua como parte del pago hacia él, algo que le llenaba de orgullo y vergüenza a partes iguales, según el presidente se lo merecía por su entrega y aseguraba que él había tenido tanta importancia como cada uno de los participantes. Le eche un ultimo vistazo al sitio que me hizo tan feliz durante décadas y me fui a casa.

La estatua media alrededor de un metro con setenta centímetros, era la representación de un hombre con gafas de sol, delgado y trajeado, con un micrófono en la mano y emulando un grito de emoción.


End file.
